


“到也未必。”

by Icker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/Icker
Summary: -“江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。”





	“到也未必。”

**-** “ **江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。** ”

阿七给我看了这个消息，从百度看到的。

我没有任何愤怒，尽管我是土生土长的江西人。江西不比在古代那么风华正茂，像是快要走入暮年的老人，我经常见过它的贫穷与落后。

新来的老师正好也在，他姓江名赣，据说也是本地人，他瞄了一眼，慢条斯理地说：

“一方水土一方人，隔座山方言都是不一样的。北方大气是因为他们住的地方与我们这不同。”

我们这说的好听叫做整齐划一，说的不好听就是拥挤不堪，再不好听就是狭隘又拥挤。南方的人数多，北方人少，即便物资是一样的，南方僧多粥少，也会充满勾心斗角尔虞我诈。

“还有就是，南昌最出名的特色不是菜色，不是景观，而是素质。知道我旅游的时候听过这么一句话么？”老师闲来无事和我们嗑瓜子聊天，“素质低下外地人，十有八九南昌人。”

总有人在怒其不争，哀其不幸。

“其实，我就想这样吗？”

江老师笑着说，阳光打在青丝上染得熠熠生辉，他耸耸肩对我们摊手。

“我没去反驳，因为有什么办法呢？

“改革开放后，修过铁路，你说好巧不巧，后来的规划图，贯穿整个华夏的路避开了江西。后面的‘先富带后富’，先富起来的是沿海地区，又避开了我们。

“我们失去了两次机会，已经没办法赶上别人了。”

依稀记得，父亲曾说过，这世间哪有富帮穷，只有穷帮穷，看你也不好过，搭把手罢了。

“但也不必这么说，它还是有希望的。它好似草，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。”

老师抓了瓜子，继续唠嗑。

“为什么这么说？”

他笑得很温和，很漂亮，老师伸手点了点凑得最近的阿七的眉心，又蹂躏了一下阿九的脑袋瓜，把他揉成鸡窝。

在“茶话会”成员的注视下，慢悠悠地说：

“不是还有你们，下一代的希望啊，小朋友们。”

“至于为什么这么肯定嘛。”

“我就是它啊。”

**“在过去，我是打响革命的第一枪。”**

**“在现在，我是世界VR大会的举办地点。”**

**“在未来，我将有激发并拥有无限的可能性。”**

我想了想，还是打字回答了他。

毕竟，我并不是网友回答的那副模样。

也顺补了一句。

**-** “ **江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。** ”

**-“倒也未必** 。”

**-“我认为我就很值得交往。”**

< **未完不续** >


End file.
